Lève toi !
by merryme
Summary: OS. Harry Potter est déprimé, et décide de ne plus bouger de son lit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui donne une bonne raison de se lever...


**_Disclaimer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tant pis ! Je les emprunte quand même le temps d'une petite histoire.

**_Note 1_** : petite fic écrite en revenant des Vieilles Charrues, j'étais en manque de sommeil, et tout ce que je voulais c'était m'allonger dans mon lit, me cacher sous les couvertures, et ne plus en sortir…

**_Note 2_** : ceci est un slash, donc relation entre hommes, tout ça tout ça… Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, ben, je ne force personne à lire…

**_Résumé_** : (ne prend pas en compte le tome 6, se passe dans la septième année) Voldemort est mort, et Harry ne sait plus à quoi il sert. Il se met donc en grève et décide de ne pas se lever, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne une bonne raison de quitter son lit.

**Lève-toi !**

- Allez, vieux, c'est l'heure de s'lever !

- Nan ! Veux pas !

- Tu voudrais quand même pas être en retard en potions ? Tu sais que Rogue sera trop heureux d'en profiter pour enlever une cinquantaine de points à Gryffondor !

- M'en fous !

-Allez, Harry, arrête de faire ton gamin, et lève-toi, maintenant !

- Nan ! Veux pas !

A court d'arguments pour faire se lever son meilleur ami, Ron chercha du regard le soutien des autres occupants de leur dortoir, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas plus que lui capables de forcer un Harry Potter de mauvaise humeur à se lever.

- Bon, je te préviens Harry, je vais chercher Mione, et si t'es pas levé…

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Ron descendit donc dans la salle commune, où Hermione, qui l'attendait déjà, lui fit remarquer qu'il avait 7 minutes et 34 secondes de retard, avant de lui demander où était Harry.

- Ben, c'est là le problème, Mione chérie. Il veut pas se lever.

- Mais il ne peut pas être en retard un lundi ! On commence par potions, on va encore perdre des points, si on n'arrive pas à l'heure ! En plus, aujourd'hui, on doit étudier les différentes utilités de...

- Si tu venais m'aider à le faire bouger de son lit, au lieu de me réciter un cours qu'on n'a même pas encore eu, on aurait peut-être une chance d'arriver avec un minimum de retard ?

- Allons-y ! Il ne va pas passer la journée au lit, nom d'un troll enrhumé ! s'exclama Hermione, un air de farouche détermination sur le visage.

Elle monta résolument les marches menant au dortoir des garçons (dont l'accès était théoriquement interdit aux filles, rappelons-le), ouvrit brutalement la porte, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit de son ami, et, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse rappelant un adjudant-chef s'adressant à ses soldats :

-DEBOUT ! Harry James Potter, lève-toi IMMEDIATEMENT ! Nous avons cours de potions dans QUINZE minutes, tu n'as déjà plus le temps d'aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner, alors maintenant, tu te bouges de ton lit, tu prends tes affaires, et tu viens en cours ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Nan ! Veux pas !

Et Harry James Potter se retourna dans son lit, tournant ainsi le dos à ses amis.

La jeune préfète était stupéfaite. Son arme la plus redoutable, son ton d'adjudant-chef, n'avait pas fonctionné ! L'heure était grave, il y avait un réel problème. Elle se tourna vers Ron, espérant que celui-ci pourrait lui donner un début d'explication, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Hermione s'approcha donc du lit d'Harry, s'assit à côté de lui, et d'une voix plus douce, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien en particulier, c'est juste que je ne vois pas de raisons de me lever.

- Comment ça, pas de raisons de te lever ? On doit aller en cours, et je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'aller en potions, mais tu as besoin de ce cours si tu veux faire Auror, plus tard. Et puis, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer...

- Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir faire Auror. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, j'en vois plus trop l'intérêt. D'ailleurs, je ne vois plus trop d'intérêt à rien. J'ai fait mon boulot, face de serpent est mort, et moi, je ne sers plus à rien, ce n'est plus la peine que je me lève, personne n'a besoin de moi...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Ron. Mione et moi, on est tes amis, et on a besoin que tu te lèves !

- Non, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi, vous êtes ensemble, et je suis vraiment content pour vous, c'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste que moi aussi, j'aimerai bien avoir quelqu'un qui aie vraiment besoin de moi...

- Harry, toi aussi, tu trouveras quelqu'un, un jour, seulement, ce n'est pas en restant dans ton lit que tu pourras le rencontrer. Allez, viens, lève-toi, s'il te plait.

- Nan ! Tant que j'aurai pas une bonne raison de me lever, je resterai là, dans ce lit !

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, désespérés. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre à cours d'arguments, et à moins de mettre leur ami sous Imperium, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment comment faire pour le forcer à se lever.

- Vous devriez aller en cours, vous allez finir par être en retard.

- Mais on ne va pas te laisser tout seul !

- Allez-y, je préfère rester seul, de toutes façons, comme ça, je pourrai réfléchir un peu, et qui sait ? je finirai peut-être par me lever. Passez une bonne journée !

Et il rabattit la couette sur sa tête.

Ses deux amis le laissèrent donc, et se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pour affronter le redoutable maître des potions. En chemin, ils discutèrent de leur ami, et décidèrent de tout faire pour lui redonner le moral. Seulement, c'est facile de prendre une bonne résolution, beaucoup moins de l'appliquer, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cachots, ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'y prendre.

Ils s'assirent en silence dans le fond de la classe, espérant que, pour une raison quelconque, Rogue ne remarquerait pas l'absence de sa victime préférée. Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre.

Evidemment, leur espoir fut déçu, et ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que le professeur remarqua.

- On peut savoir où se trouve ce cher Potter ? Il considère peut-être que ses exploits le dispensent de suivre les cours ?

- En fait, il ne se sentait pas très bien, ce matin, et... commença Hermione, d'une voix hésitante.

- Il est encore à l'infirmerie ? la coupa Rogue.

- Non, mais...

- Cinquante points pour Gryffondor. En moins, évidemment. Bien, assez perdu de temps en futilités. Commençons le cours.

Le cours de potions, puis de métamorphose, de charmes et de DCFM, le déjeuner ainsi que tous les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans que Harry ne vienne rejoindre ses amis. Sa présence n'était d'ailleurs pas passée inaperçue, et tous les gryffondors étaient venus demander à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il se passait. Ces derniers, un peu gênés, ne savaient trop quoi répondre. Ils se voyaient mal faire une annonce dans la Grande Salle disant que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-même-vaincu s'était mis en grève, et refusait de quitter son lit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui donne une bonne raison de se lever !

Les gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à se préoccuper de Harry. McGonagall avait retenu les deux préfets de la maison Rouge et Or pour savoir ce qu'il se passait au juste, Luna, au déjeuner, était venue demander si Harry n'avait pas été victime d'une attaque de veracrasses transgéniques (selon elle, dernière arme inventée par le ministère), Hagrid s'était lui aussi inquiété, de même que Dobby, qui avait été chargé par Ron et Hermione de porter à manger à Celui-qui-refusait-de-se-lever.

Au repas du soir, Draco Malfoy, entouré de sa troupe, s'était approché de la table des gryffondors, et plus précisément de l'endroit où étaient assis Ron et Hermione.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il avec le balafré, sa cicatrice le démange ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, sale fouine ! Retourne avec tes gorilles à ta table, on veut pas de toi ici !

- Oh, la belette commence à s'énerver ! J'ai vraiment peur, là ! Et dire que je venais juste prendre des nouvelles de ton ami... Je suis vraiment déçu par ton attitude.

- On peut savoir depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ce qui peut arriver à Harry ?

- Moi ? M'inquiéter ? Non mais tu délires, là, Granger. Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas, c'est juste par curiosité. Il faut quand même bien que je me tienne au courant, je ne voudrai surtout pas rater une occasion de me foutre de lui.

- Et tu crois que c'est avec des arguments comme ceux-là que tu nous donneras envie de te répondre ?

- Honnêtement, Granger, quoi que je te dise, tu ne m'aurai pas répondu.

En disant cela, Draco regarda Hermione d'un air presque... triste. Il se détourna, et fit signe à ses comparses de le suivre.

- Bien sûr que non, qu'on lui aurait rien dit, à la fouine ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ! dit Ron, outré, à sa petite amie.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il avait l'air bizarre ? Un moment, j'ai cru que... qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait.

- Bien sûr ! Il l'a dit lui-même ! Il cherchait juste un nouveau ragot à colporter.

- Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai eu l'impression que ça l'embêtait que Harry ne soit pas venu de la journée, que... je ne sais pas, mais c'était bizarre.

Devant l'air dubitatif du rouquin, Hermione soupira, et lui dit d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'il avait sans doute raison. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement vers la table des Serpentards pendant le repas, et remarqua que le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry refusait toujours de se lever. Une fois de plus, Ron et Hermione eurent beau supplier, argumenter, menacer, rien n'y fit, le Survivant refusait de quitter son lit. Ils se résignèrent donc à partir en cours sans leur ami, une fois de plus.

Durant la journée, Harry eut de la visite. Le directeur, averti par Minerva McGonagall, était venu prendre des nouvelles de son élève.

Il entra dans le dortoir, s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise à côté du lit de Harry, et se contenta de fixer l'adolescent en attendant qu'il lui parle. Après une dizaine de minutes, le vieil homme se décida à parler.

- Minerva m'a dit que tu refusais de te lever. Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour cette étonnante décision, Harry ?

- C'est plutôt qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour me lever, monsieur.

- Comment ça, pas de raison ? Tu es jeune, tu es enfin libéré de la menace qui planait sur toi depuis des années, tu devrais profiter de la vie ! Si tu veux des raisons de te lever, il y en a plein !

- Lesquelles ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, moi, t'amuser avec tes amis, aller en cours, flirter avec de jolies jeunes filles, manger des chocogrenouilles, jouer au quidditch... D'ailleurs, tu ne veux certainement pas manquer le match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard qui aura lieu dans deux semaines ?

- Mes deux meilleurs amis sont ensemble, les cours ne m'intéressent plus vraiment, je veux dire, pour m'entraîner à vaincre Voldemort, j'ai du apprendre tellement de choses que la plupart, je les connais déjà… Le match de quidditch, à vrai dire, je sais déjà comment il va se passer, c'est toujours la même chose, et les chocogrenouilles, j'ai fait une crise de foie à noël dernier, alors depuis... Non, je ne vois pas de raisons de me lever.

Dumbledore lança à Harry l'un de ses regards indéchiffrables, puis se leva en lui souhaitant de trouver rapidement une raison de se lever tous les matins. Il lui promit de prévenir les professeurs de son absence pendant les jours à venir, lui demanda s'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, et partit. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna.

- Il se pourrait bien que tu ne trouves pas la raison qui te poussera à te lever, mais que ce soit elle qui te trouve à la place, et il se pourrait bien que tu sois surpris... Passe une bonne journée !

Il eut également la visite de quelques griffondors inquiets. Ginny, qui utilisa à peu près les mêmes arguments qu'Hermione (hurlements dignes d'un adjudant-chef, ou de Molly Weasley dans ses grands jours), Colin et son frère, qui lui affirmèrent qu'il était pour eux un exemple, un modèle, une idole, et que sans lui, ils étaient perdus, ses coéquipiers de quidditch, qui s'inquiétaient de ne pouvoir gagner le prochain match sans leur attrapeur...

Mais aucun ne sut le décider, et Harry ne voulait toujours pas quitter son lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Le mercredi matin, le même cinéma que la veille recommença. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de convaincre leur ami qu'il devait se lever, mais ce dernier refusa.

Ce jour-là, cependant, il n'eut pas de visite. Fatigué de voir défiler les gryffondors les uns après les autres, il avait demander à ses deux meilleurs amis de faire passer le message comme quoi il avait besoin de se reposer avant tout, et qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille.

OoOoOoOoO

Le jeudi matin, Ron et Hermione avait à peine commencé leur discours, qu'ils furent coupés par un Harry qui n'avait pas changé d'avis :

-Nan ! Veux pas !

La situation devenait critique. C'était déjà le quatrième jour où le brun refusait de se lever, et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, ni vers qui se tourner. Ils commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ils discutaient de cette situation en se dirigeant vers le cours de potion, lorsqu'ils furent distraits par le bruit d'une dispute. Curieux, ils s'approchèrent, et virent Malfoy qui s'en prenait à une Pansy Parkinson en pleurs.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ! Je ne supporte pas que tu...

- Je suis désolée, Draky...

- Et arrête avec tes putains de surnoms à la con ! En fait, arrête de me parler tout court ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus te voir, rien ! Dégage !

Le serpentard lança un regard meurtrier à ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de classe.

Surpris était trop faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvaient la plupart des élèves. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu Draco Malfoy perdre son sang-froid. D'habitude, il se montrait blessant, méprisant, sarcastique, mais jamais vulgaire, et surtout, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même ! Tous se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour mettre le serpentard dans cet état.

Hermione, elle, avait bien une théorie sur la question, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre... Cependant, s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison, cela pourrait bien être la solution du problème auquel elle était confrontée. Elle décida de se montrer prudente, toutefois, et d'attendre un peu de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer avant de passer à l'action.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Après le cours, alors qu'elle attendait dans le couloir que Rogue daigne libérer son petit ami qui avait eu le malheur de faire exploser son chaudron, Malfoy vint lui parler, cette fois sans sa troupe de serpentards qui se tenaient à une distance respectueuse depuis « l'incident Parkinson ».

- Dis-moi, Granger, ton ami le balafré est toujours en vie, ou quoi ?

- Oui.

- Oh, une réponse ! Et si je demande ce qu'il se passe, tu répondras encore, ou tu me ressortiras le couplet du « tu es un méchant serpentard, je ne devrais même pas te parler » ?

- Malfoy, je te déconseille de me parler comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses à tes questions.

- De toutes façons, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment, ce qui arrive à Celui-qui-n'a-jamais-vu-un-peigne-de-sa-vie.

Hermione le regarda un moment, cherchant à lire sur son visage ce qu'il pensait vraiment, puis lui donna rendez-vous après les cours devant la Grande Salle. Le blond haussa un sourcil, mais ne demanda pas d'explications, il se contenta de partir, sans même dire s'il viendrait ou pas au rendez-vous.

Ron, qui sortait à ce moment, se tourna vers Hermione, et n'hésita pas, lui, à lui demander des explications. Explications qu'elle s'empressa de lui fournir après l'avoir entraîné dans une salle de classe vide, après tout, elle ne souhaitait pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant.

- Ecoute, Ron, je sais que mon idée ne va pas te plaire, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, et en fait, c'est même la seule option qui nous reste, et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, mon idée devrait marcher, donc...

- Mione, si tu m'expliquais clairement ce que tu comptes faire ? Parce que là, je comprends rien.

- Je vais emmener Malfoy rendre visite à Harry.

Un ange passa, se cogna contre la fenêtre qui était fermée, fit demi-tour, dansa la macarena autour de Ron, puis ressortit.

- QUOI ! C'est une blague ! Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas vraiment faire ce que tu viens de dire que tu allais faire !

- Je pourrais le dire, mais ce serait un mensonge.

- Tu dois être malade, tu n'aurais jamais eu cette idée autrement. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je ne suis pas malade, je vais très bien, et je pense que mon idée devrait marcher.

- Mais...

- Ecoute, tu es d'accord avec moi, on a tout essayé, tous ses amis sont venus lui rendre visite, même Dumbledore est allé le voir ! Et pourtant, il est toujours dans son lit, et refuse toujours de se lever.

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Donc je me suis dit, si nous on n'est pas capables de lui donner envie de se lever, peut-être que son ennemi y arriverait, lui.

- Oui, mais c'est Malfoy, quand même.

- En plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais depuis quelques jours, Malfoy agit bizarrement. Depuis lundi, pour être exacte.

- Il agit touj...

- Tu te souviens, quand il est venu nous demander ce qui se passait, il avait l'air bizarre ? Et après, pendant le repas, je l'ai observé, il était pensif.

- Tu mates la fouine pendant les repas ?

- Et aussi pendant les cours, il n'avait pas l'air attentif, et ce qui s'est passé avec Parkinson, ce matin, jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça, avant !

- Et alors, si la fouine pète un cable, je vois pas le rapport avec Harry.

- Mais c'est pourtant évident ! Il a BESOIN de Harry. C'est son pire ennemi, son adversaire préféré, son plus grand rival... Sans Harry, il perd ses repères ! Et donc, je pense qu'il saura lui trouver une raison de se lever, parce qu'il a besoin qu'il se lève !

- Tu sais que ton raisonnement est particulièrement tordu ?

- Je sais, mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre...

- Pour Harry, je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'on pourrait faire autre chose que de discuter de la fouine, toi et moi.

- A quoi tu penses, là ?

- Je ne sais pas, on est seuls, tous les deux, dans une salle de classe où personne ne doit venir avant deux heures, tous les autres élèves sont dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. On pourrait peut-être...

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir, après les cours, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où l'attendait déjà le Serpentard.

- Bon, Granger, tu m'expliques ce que je fous ici, maintenant ?

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, tu ne poses pas de questions, je t'expliquerai tout, mais ailleurs. Et tu me parles sur un autre ton.

- Un Malfoy n'obéit à…

- Et tu te dépêches, parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que discuter avec toi.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre l'autoritarisme dont la jeune fille faisait preuve, mais celle-ci avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, au moment où de jeunes rouges et or sortaient de la salle commune. Hermione allait s'engouffrer dans le trou derrière le portrait lorsque le blond la retint par le bras.

- Attend un peu, Granger, c'est quoi le plan, là ? Tous les gryffondors m'attendent derrière la porte ? Tu me croyais suffisamment stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi minable ?

- Et toi, tu me croyais suffisamment stupide pour monter un piège aussi minable ? Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Harry, alors suis-moi, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tais-toi. Je te promets que ce n'est pas un piège, que tu n'as rien à craindre de la part des gryffondors, enfin, sauf si tu les provoques, et de toutes façons, tu es bien venu jusqu'ici, ce serait dommage de s'arrêter maintenant, non ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle rentra.

Le serpentard pesta contre les stupides gryffondorettes autoritaires qui n'écoutaient rien de ce qu'on leur disait, puis rentra à son tour. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un serpent avait l'occasion de pénétrer dans l'antre des lions...

Il repéra rapidement la préfète qui l'attendait au pied d'un escalier, et traversa rapidement la salle commune sous les regards assassins des élèves présents, qui pourtant ne firent aucun geste pour lui jeter un sort ou autre plaisanterie du même genre. Ils montèrent les escaliers en vitesse, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant une porte, la gryffondorette autoritaire s'arrêta et se tourna vers le blond.

- Alors voilà, je t'explique la situation. Depuis lundi, Harry refuse de quitter son lit, parce qu'il considère qu'il n'a aucune raison de se lever, que personne n'a besoin de lui, et qu'il ne trouve plus d'intérêt à rien.

- Et tu avais besoin de m'emmener jusqu'ici pour me raconter tout ça ?

- Non, j'aurai très bien pu te le raconter ailleurs, tu as raison.

Ayant dit cela, Hermione ouvrit la porte, propulsa à l'intérieur le serpentard trop surpris pour réagir, et claqua la porte derrière lui. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Draco se rendit compte qu'elle était vide, à l'exception d'une personne allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés, les cheveux en bataille, et qui le regardait d'un air furieux. Potter.

- Alors comme ça, le grand Harry Potter refuse de se lever ! On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Dégage, Malfoy.

- Laisse moi réfléchir... Non ! Je préfère rester t'emmerder, c'est plus drôle.

- Trouve toi une autre victime, et fous moi la paix.

- J'ai une autre idée. Tu te lèves, et je peux passer mes journées à te pourrir la vie, comme avant.

- Nan, veux pas.

- Allez, Potter, arrête de faire ton gamin et bouge toi de là, en vitesse. C'était très drôle, ça m'a bien fait rire, et d'ailleurs ça me fera encore rire quand je raconterai tout ça, mais ça a assez duré, alors maintenant, lève-toi.

- Nan, veux pas.

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire autre chose, pour changer ?

- Nan, veux pas.

Draco inspira profondément. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un sale gosse qui faisait un caprice. Une fois calmé, il reprit.

- Je peux savoir au moins pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Harry tourna la tête, refusant de répondre. C'était déjà bien assez que son pire ennemi vienne jusque dans sa chambre lui pourrir la vie, il n'allait pas en plus lui révéler ses états d'âme, nom d'un phénix empaillé !

- Ton amie, Granger m'a raconté une histoire comme quoi tu ne te lèverais pas parce que tu ne trouves pas de raison de te lever, parce que tu as l'impression que personne n'a besoin de toi. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, maintenant, t'es content, tu peux aller raconter ça à tous les autres serpentards, t'es heureux ?

- Et moi, t'y as pensé, à moi ? Comment je fais, si t'es pas là ?

- C'est pas le moment de te foutre de moi, Malfoy, t'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais je suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

- Me fais pas le coup de la migraine ! Et sache que pour une fois, je ne me moque pas de toi, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Moi, j'ai besoin que tu viennes en cours, que tu te promènes dans les couloirs, que tu soies présent. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il soupira en comprenant qu'il allait devoir prendre le temps d'expliquer à un gryffondor obtus la subtilité du caractère des serpentards.

- Potter, tu es ma victime préférée, mon pire ennemi, le seul qui me réponde lorsque je l'insulte. Si tu n'es pas là, je n'ai plus de victime, plus rien ! Du coup, je m'en prends à mes amis, qui n'apprécient pas vraiment, qui finissent par avoir peur de moi, comme tout le reste de Poudlard, d'ailleurs, et je me retrouve tout seul sans personne pour me passer les nerfs. Donc, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est une raison qui va me pousser à me lever, ça ? Je suis désolé, mais être la victime de tes sarcasmes et autres insultes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon but dans la vie.

- Potter, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris la situation. J'ai besoin de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Donc, si tu ne reviens pas dans Poudlard, c'est moi qui reviendrai ici. Et quand tu en auras marre, tu te lèveras, et tout recommencera comme avant. Je te laisse y réfléchir jusqu'à demain. Et n'oublies pas, soit tu reviens en cours, soit c'est moi qui reviens te voir.

Sur ces paroles, le blond quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry qui hésitait entre rage et perplexité.

OoOoOoOoO

Le vendredi matin, Harry refusa une fois de plus de se lever. Ron regarda Hermione d'un air qui voulait dire « je te l'avais bien dit que ton idée ne marcherait jamais », pendant que celle-ci lui renvoyait un regard signifiant « attends un peu tu verras bien ».

Le midi, ils allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle lorsque quelqu'un les appela. Ils se retournèrent, et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Malfoy.

- Granger, donne moi le mot de passe pour rentrer dans votre salle commune.

Ron faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

- Quoi ! Non mais pour qui il se prend, la fouine ! Tu crois quand même pas que...

- Libérez Bob l'éponge. C'est le mot de passe. Tu viens, Ron ? On va manger.

Ron, incrédule, regarda Malfoy partir vers la salle commune des gryffondors, pendant que sa petite amie le traînait à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Arrivé devant le portrait, le Serpentard prononça le mot de passe qu'il trouvait particulièrement ridicule (qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée d'inventer un mot de passe pareil, franchement, on se le demande !) et prit le même escalier que la veille. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita un moment, puis entra.

- Nan ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas me lever, Malfoy, alors maintenant, tu dégages !

- ça fait toujours plaisir d'être bien accueilli...

- Grmph !

- Potter, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je t'ai expliqué hier. Normalement, un Malfoy est indépendant et n'a besoin de personne, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres et j'ai besoin de toi. Donc, si tu refuses de te lever et de revenir arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard, c'est moi qui vais venir ici, jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, je veux continuer à t'insulter et t'entendre me répondre, et essayer de te jeter un sort tout en évitant les tiens...

- Tu sais, Malfoy, avant, j'avais des doutes sur ta santé mentale. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus aucun, je sais que tu es complètement taré !

- Venant de quelqu'un qui refuse de se lever depuis cinq jours...

Les deux adolescents entamèrent un duel du regard, aucun des deux ne souhaitant baisser les yeux devant l'autre. Finalement, Harry, après avoir lancé un « dégage, Malfoy », se retourna sur le côté et rompit le contact visuel.

Il pensait, par ce geste et ces paroles, montrer au blond que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, et que celui-ci comprendrait le message et s'en irait, mais il n'en fut rien.

Le serpentard, loin de se diriger vers la sortie, se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea à côté du brun.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

- J'ai décidé de me mettre en grève jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis.

- Quoi !

- C'est simple, tant que tu ne te lèves pas, je reste là.

- Non mais ça va pas !

Sur ces paroles, le gryffondor propulsa le serpentard hors du lit. Ce dernier, furieux, se releva lentement, et d'un ton menaçant, s'adressa à son agresseur.

- Sache, Potter, que jamais PERSONNE ne m'a jeté de son lit.

Et il se jeta sur l'effronté pour lui faire payer son affront.

Les deux garçons se battaient, cherchant à donner le plus de coup possible à l'autre, tout en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas tomber du lit. Finalement, le blond (peut-être plus habitué aux combats se déroulant sur ce terrain que son adversaire ?) eut le dessus, et immobilisa le brun, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le brun, et lui bloquant les mains de chaque côté du corps. Rapprochant son visage de celui de son adversaire vaincu, il lui demanda :

- Alors, Potter, toujours décidé à ne pas bouger ici ?

Harry allait répondre, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Seamus Finnigan les regarda, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, et bafouilla quelque chose ressemblant à « vais vous laisser tranquilles », avant de ressortir précipitamment et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

- Mais, qu'est ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Harry.

Draco, toujours assis sur lui, eut un sourire sarcastique en le regardant.

- Potter, nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je suis assis sur toi et je te bloque les bras, nos vêtements sont légèrement débraillés, et tu es encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude... Je te fais un dessin, ou tu as compris l'idée ?

Harry rougit en comprenant ce que lui disait le serpentard, et, n'osant le regarder, bafouilla

.- Mais, mais, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas ça du tout, c'est...

- Je sais, Harry, tu le sais aussi, mais lui ne le sait pas. Il faut bien reconnaître que la position dans laquelle on se trouve est assez équivoque. Et agréable, aussi...

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, là ! Moi, je ne trouve pas ça agréable du tout, alors maintenant, tu dégages de là !

Le blond bougea les hanches, eut un sourire et, rapprochant son visage encore un peu plus, lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle.

- Tu es un menteur, Harry, d'après ce que je viens de sentir, toi aussi tu trouves ça très agréable.

Il bougea encore ses hanches, et cette fois, le brun ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

Le blond sourit un peu plus encore, et sans cesser son mouvement, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu es prêt à quitter ce lit, maintenant, Harry ?

- Mm... J'ai encore moins envie de bouger qu'avant...

Draco se pencha un peu plus, posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre, cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Son partenaire entrouvrit la bouche, permettant ainsi à leurs langues de se rejoindre, de jouer ensemble, de se caresser... Ce baiser les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle, et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, se contentant de sentir le souffle de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant.

Soudain, Draco se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Potter, je vais te donner une bonne raison de bouger de là. Si tu veux continuer ce qu'on a commencé, et aller plus loin, je t'attendrai dans ma chambre ce soir, après le dîner. Tu sais déjà où elle se trouve, je crois ?

- Oui, mais...

- Je ne reviendrai pas te supplier de te lever. Tu viens ce soir, ou... Rien.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta le dortoir des Rouges et Or.

OoOoOoOoO

Le gryffondor resta un moment sans réaction, se contentant de fixer la porte par laquelle son... ennemi ? était parti. Il se sentait à la fois frustré (il devait bien reconnaître que oui, il avait trouvé cela très agréable, un peu trop, même, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit), en colère (de quel droit ce blondinet arrogant venait-il le chauffer pour le laisser en plan ?), désorienté (il avait apprécié de faire... des _choses_ avec celui qui était supposé être son pire ennemi), indécis (y aller ou ne pas y aller ? that is the question, comme on dit), gêné (il avait embrassé Malfoy, nom d'un hippogriffe à lunettes !)...

Bref, notre pauvre survivant était complètement largué. Rapidement, il décida de se concentrer sur un problème à la fois. Fort de cette décision, il se leva (enfin !), et se dirigea vers la douche, froide évidemment. Cela calma très rapidement son, euh... enthousiasme trop peu discret provoqué par la scène qui venait de se passer. Malheureusement, cette douche n'eut pas l'avantage de lui rafraîchir les idées, et il était tout aussi embrouillé qu'auparavant.

Il se rassit sur son lit, bien décidé à réfléchir calmement à la situation, à en examiner tous les tenants et les aboutissants, à étudier quelles seraient les conséquences de ce qui s'était passé, et ce qu'elles seraient selon ce qu'il ferait... Pour résumer, il s'assit sur son lit, bien décidé à se prendre la tête pendant tout le reste de l'après midi, seulement, il devait être écrit quelque part qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de réfléchir tranquillement à tout cela, car à ce moment, ses camarades de dortoir rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville avaient une attitude étrange, ils semblaient éviter de regarder leur camarade, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire, moqueur, nerveux ou gêné. N'y tenant plus, Harry décida de mettre fin au silence qui devenait pesant.

- Bon, les gars, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, là, alors vous me dites ce que c'est, ou je dois vous torturer pour vous faire parler ?

Ses amis se regardèrent, gênés, n'osant prendre la parole, puis, finalement, le plus gryffondors (c'est-à-dire courageux) d'entre eux prit la parole.

- Oh, euh, Harry, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé d'être entré sans frapper, tout à l'heure, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que j'allai interrompre... commença Seamus

- Et on voulait te dire aussi qu'on était content que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un, continua Neville.

- Même si j'aurai jamais cru que toi et la fouine... Enfin, Malfoy... le coupa Ron, avec une grimace amusée.

- Enfin, il faut reconnaître que tu as plutôt bon goût, c'est quand même l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ! ajouta Dean, avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Bref, on voulait te dire que c'est ta vie, tu choisis qui tu veux comme petit ami, et nous on fera avec, du moment que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte ! termina Ron.

Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi à en placer une, regarda ses amis, abasourdi. Bien sûr, il était heureux qu'ils le prennent aussi bien, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre lui et Malfoy, ou presque rien, et il ne savait pas encore s'il y aurait jamais quoi que ce soit, après tout, il n'était pas sûr de le rejoindre, et s'il y allait, ce serait seulement pour s'expliquer, mettre les choses au clair, discuter, certainement pas pour lui sauter dessus, lui arracher ses vêtements avant d'embrasser un corps qu'il devinait être parfait, et ensuite... mmm...

Le brun secoua la tête, comme pour éloigner les visions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et entreprit d'expliquer la situation à ses amis, en espérant qu'ils sauraient le conseiller. Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre !

-... Et en sortant, il m'a proposé de le rejoindre ce soir dans sa chambre, mais je ne sais pas trop si je vais y aller, même si bien sûr je sais qu'on doit parler de ce qui s'est passé et que ce serait une bonne occasion.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ses camarades se mirent à rire en entendant cette phrase. Ce fut Seamus qui lui expliqua, en essuyant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux à force de rire.

- Tu penses sincèrement que si tu y vas ce sera pour discuter ! Je parie plutôt que dès que tu auras franchi la porte de sa chambre, tu te jetteras sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements ! Dans le genre mauvaise foi et déni de la réalité, je ne te savais pas aussi doué, mon vieux !

- Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un obsédé !

- Mais c'est normal, à ton âge ! Et puis, honnêtement, depuis le temps que toi et Malfoy vous vous tournez autour...

Harry regarda Neville comme s'il avait soudain perdu la raison.

- Ben oui, vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous chercher ! Je me suis toujours dit que c'était pas normal que vous ayez autant envie de vous taper dessus, maintenant je comprends que tout ce que vous vouliez, c'était un contact rapproché…

Ces mots entraînèrent un nouveau fou rire de la part des gryffondors présents. Seul le Survivant ne participa pas à l'hilarité générale, préférant se cacher sous son oreiller pour ne plus les entendre rire.

- Oh, allez, c'est pas si grave, Harry, ça pourrait être pire... Tu aurais pu tomber amoureux de Crabbe, ou de Goyle, ou même des deux à la fois !

Les mots de Seamus eurent pour effet de faire redoubler l'hilarité de ses camarades, qui en tombèrent par terre tellement ils riaient. Lorsque enfin leur fou rire fut calmé (après deux ou trois autres remarques de mauvais goût que nous ne citerons pas), ils se relevèrent et s'aperçurent que leur ami était en train d'essayer de s'étouffer sous son oreiller. Rapidement, Ron se précipita vers le lit, et lui ôta son arme ô combien mortelle des mains, avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- A part le fait que je viens de découvrir que je suis attiré par mon pire ennemi, que je ne sache toujours pas si je tente ma chance ou pas ce soir, que mes meilleurs amis, au lieu de m'aider, de me soutenir et de me conseiller, se foutent de moi, tout va très bien, merci !

- On est désolé, vieux, mais faut nous comprendre, ça a été un choc, pour nous, alors on réagit de manière peut-être un peu stupide... s'excusa le rouquin.

- Excuses acceptées. Et maintenant, vous comptez m'aider ou continuer de vous foutre de moi ?

- C'est bien tentant de se moquer de toi, mais je crois qu'on va plutôt t'aider. Même si je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

- Seamus, tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Il faut que je te réexplique la situation ? Moi, Harry Potter, lui, Draco Malfoy...

- Tu as envie de lui, c'est réciproque, il t'a proposé un rancard pour ce soir, fonce et arrête de te prendre la tête !

- Tu crois sincèrement que la situation est aussi simple que ça ?

- Oui, affirma Seamus.

Harry le regarda un moment, sceptique, puis haussa les épaules. Son ami avait raison, il fallait qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête. Il en avait envie, il rejoindrait Malfoy dans sa chambre ce soir, et il verrait bien ce qui se passerait. Après tout, il était bien un gryffondor, donc censé se précipiter tête baissée sans réfléchir, non ?

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, tous les gryffondors mâles de septième année réunis dans leur dortoir, Harry ayant refusé de rejoindre la salle commune, et ses camarades ayant refusé de le laisser seul, de peur de le voir une nouvelle fois se poser des questions et changer d'avis. Ils passèrent donc un agréable après-midi à parler de quidditch, à jouer aux échecs, aux cartes...

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement, et tandis que Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, Harry, lui décida de rester. Après tout, s'il devait aller retrouver Malfoy, enfin, il devrait peut-être plutôt l'appeler Draco désormais, il devait se préparer avant.

Il retourna donc prendre une douche, un peu plus chaude que la précédente, se brossa les dents, sélectionna un jean et une chemise noire à sa taille, pour une fois, essaya de se coiffer, puis décréta que le style « coiffé décoiffé » lui allait plutôt bien, changea sa chemise noire pour une blanche, hésita à changer son jean contre un pantalon noir, puis décida qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'avoir passé trop de temps à se préparer et que ça ferait trop habillé. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de les garder bien longtemps, ses vêtements, se dit-il avec un petit sourire, avant de balayer ces pensées avec un éclair de feu imaginaire.

Il retourna donc s'asseoir sur son lit, guettant l'heure où le dîner serait fini (neuf heures du soir) et où il pourrait rejoindre un certain serpentard, arrogant et incroyablement sexy. Seulement, un nouveau problème se présentait : devait-il aller frapper à sa porte à neuf heures pile, ou devait-il attendre un peu plus tard ? Parce que s'il y allait à neuf heures pile, il donnerait l'impression d'être Draco-addict, ou d'être un obsédé, ou... D'un autre côté, s'il tardait trop, peut-être que le blond considérerait que le délai est expiré, et refuserait de lui ouvrir...

Plongé dans ces pensées, ne trouvant pas de solution satisfaisante, Harry se mit à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir.

Lorsqu'il eut parcouru 2km et 723mètres, ses camarades rentrèrent du dîner.

- Ben, t'es pas encore parti retrouver ton prince ? Me dis pas que t'as changé d'avis, je commençais juste à me faire à l'idée ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry, totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'il allait être en retard (à force de marcher de long en large, il en avait oublié le temps qui passait), attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où, et se précipita vers la porte en lançant un très élégant et distingué « merde, j'suis à la bourre ! »

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, le rouquin l'interpella.

- Au fait, Harry, surtout, tu laisses pas la fouine avoir le dessus, hein ! Il en va de l'honneur des gryffondors !

Et sous les éclats de rire de ses amis, Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-même-vaincu, qui pour le moment se sentait totalement angoissé, se précipita dans les escaliers, traversa la salle commune tellement vite que les élèves présents n'eurent même pas le temps de le reconnaître, et courut dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef, prince des serpentards, anciennement son pire ennemi et présentement... ben, il ne savait plus trop.

OoOoOoOoO

Il stoppa sa course au début du couloir menant à LA porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer qu'il avait couru pour venir jusque là, et marcha donc tranquillement, de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à LA porte. Arrivé à LA porte, il hésita, leva la main pour frapper, la baissa, se dit qu'il avait encore le temps de faire demi-tour, inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et frappa à LA porte.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le blond se tenait devant lui, torse nu, les cheveux encore humides, et lui lançait un regard étrange, mélange d'invitation, de défi et de désir.

- Tu es venu.

- Non, c'est une illusion d'optique, en fait, là, je suis tranquillement en train de préparer une potion de polynectar dans les cachots.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, sans cesser de fixer le brun.

- Oui, euh, désolé pour mon humour, il est pitoyable, je sais. Je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Draco se décala légèrement, de sorte que Harry puisse entrer, mais le frôle au passage. A ce contact, les deux adolescents frissonnèrent. Une fois entré, Harry s'arrêta un moment, tournant le dos à son hôte, les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. L'image du serpentard, torse nu, ses cheveux blonds humides tombant librement sur son visage, l'avait profondément troublé. Il allait se retourner lorsqu'il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, et des bras qui l'enlaçaient. Draco l'embrassa, puis, d'une voix rauque, lui souffla à l'oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi, Harry...

Le brun se retourna, incapable de prononcer une parole sensée, et préféra embrasser le serpentard qui lui faisait ressentir tant de choses.

Le baiser était exigeant, sauvage. Harry enlaça à son tour Draco, le rapprochant de lui, voulant le sentir plus proche encore, ses mains se déplaçant dans le dos du blond, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis redescendant, plus bas, passant sous la ceinture du pantalon. Il sentit le serpentard gémir contre sa bouche, puis celui-ci bougea les hanches, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux bassins, et chacun put sentir l'excitation de l'autre.

Les deux garçons se caressaient, s'embrassaient, semblant ne pouvoir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, les mains de Draco étaient passées sous la chemise de Harry, leurs bassins se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, quand le blond, fermant les yeux, se défit de l'étreinte, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le brun le regardait, inquiet, attendant une explication. Il sourit, puis, d'une voix rauque « tu sais, j'ai un lit, ce serait tout de même plus confortable... » Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit, et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'approcha, hésitant, tout cela allait un peu vite, peut-être, non ? Mais le blond l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui avant de l'allonger, recommençant à l'embrasser.

De nouveau, Harry se trouva incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était aux lèvres de Draco contre sa peau, dans le cou, sur son torse, qui descendait au fur et à mesure que le blond ouvrait sa chemise, les mains de Draco qui le déshabillait, ses propres mains qui se perdaient dans les cheveux de Draco, qui caressaient sa peau si douce...

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les mains de Draco s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de son pantalon, effleurant ainsi son érection. Entendant ce gémissement étouffé, le blond eut un sourire, et, sadique, ralentit ses gestes, fit glisser lentement le pantalon et le boxer, s'efforçant de seulement effleurer l'excitation de son partenaire, sans approfondir le contact. Une fois qu'il eut dénudé son amant, il caressa ses jambes, ses mains remontant lentement, s'attarda sur l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de frôler son sexe.

- Putain, Malfoy !

Harry avait fermé les yeux et ne vit pas l'air de contrariété qui passa sur le visage du blond. Ce dernier remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant, déposant au passage des baisers tout le long de son torse, puis mordilla son oreille avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

- J'ai aussi un prénom, _Harry..._

Sans laisser au brun le temps de lui répondre, il se saisit de son sexe, et commença à le branler, lentement, puis plus vite, puis s'arrêta, ses mains laissant place à sa langue et à sa bouche. Le gryffondor, perdu dans ses sensations, crispa sa main dans la chevelure blonde et gémit le prénom du serpentard. Ce dernier accéléra son mouvement, et Harry, incapable de résister plus longtemps, vint dans la bouche de Draco.

Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits, ce qu'il venait de ressentir avait été tellement fort, puis il regarda le blond qui était allongé à ses côtés et qui lui caressait le torse. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du regard du gryffondor, le blond sourit et l'embrassa, puis, presque gêné, se redressa sur un coude.

- Harry, je... tu n'es pas obligé, mais... je voudrais... laisse-moi te prendre, s'il te plait...

Il n'osait regarder le brun, inquiet de la réponse, et en fait, persuadé que ce dernier allait refuser. Comme si le vainqueur de Voldemort allait se laisser prendre par un fils de mangemort, non, il avait été stupide de demander cela, c'était déjà beaucoup que Harry soit venu.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit les bras de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi l'enlacer, et lorsqu'il entendit quelques mots murmurés à son oreille.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à enlever ce pantalon, Draco...

Et le brun s'attaqua immédiatement à la ceinture de ce pantalon devenu superflu, impatient d'aller plus loin, de sentir son amant entièrement nu contre lui.

Draco, comprenant ce que désirait le gryffondor, l'embrassa, faisant passer dans ce baiser son désir, mais aussi une promesse de tendresse. Lentement, il recommença à caresser le corps du brun, s'attardant sur tous les points sensibles qu'il trouvait, s'attachant à faire grandir le désir de son amant, avant de laisser descendre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent jouer contre son entrée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se crisper en sentant un doigt entrer en lui, mais les caresses de Draco lui firent oublier ses appréhensions, et il ne sentit pas lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, et éprouva rapidement du plaisir par cette sensation nouvelle.

Haletant, soulevant ses hanches, il supplia son amant de le prendre, maintenant, il ne voulait plus attendre. Celui-ci eut un sourire, et, tout en l'embrassant, il ôta ses doigts et le pénétra, lentement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur.

Lorsqu'il sentit Draco bouger en lui, Harry oublia bientôt toute douleur, celle-ci étant remplacée par un plaisir incroyable, et il ne put retenir un cri lorsque le blond heurta sa prostate. Les mouvements du serpentard se firent de plus en plus rapide, celui-ci semblant perdre tout contrôle, la sensation était trop enivrante, il ne retenait plus ses cris, ses gémissements. Il commença à masturber son amant, au même rythme que ses vas et viens, et rapidement Harry atteint la jouissance, suivi par son amant qui se déversa en lui.

Les deux amants, enlacés, cherchaient à retrouver leur souffle, se caressant doucement, s'embrassant tendrement. Peu à peu, leurs respirations se calmèrent, leurs gestes ralentirent, et ils s'endormirent...

OoOoOoOoO

Le matin, Harry fut réveillé par une main caressant ses cheveux. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et vit Draco qui lui souriait.

- Tu es encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, je ne croyais pas que c'était possible.

- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre.

Effectivement, le blond était presque aussi décoiffé que le brun, ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés partaient dans tous les sens.

- C'est parce que quelqu'un, cette nuit, s'est amusé à me décoiffer.

- Je me demande bien qui c'est... On se lève ?

- Nan, veux pas.

- Eh, mais c'est ma réplique à moi, ça ! Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas te lever ?

- On n'est pas bien, là, tous les deux, dans ma chambre ?

Harry dut bien reconnaître qu'en effet, ils étaient très bien là où ils étaient, et surtout qu'il n'avait pas très envie de laisser Draco s'échapper d'entre ses bras, seulement, il avait faim (trop d'émotions, ça creuse !), et souhaitait donc aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. En entendant le ventre du gryffondor crier famine de manière fort peu discrète, le blond se résigna à se lever, et partit vers la salle de bain prendre une douche, après tout, un Malfoy ne peut se permettre d'être autrement que parfait à chacune de ses apparitions en public, même lorsqu'il s'agit simplement d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Harry hésita un moment, puis rejoignit son amant sous la douche. Son but à lui, par contre, n'était pas de retrouver une apparence parfaite, mais en voyant Draco, nu, se diriger vers la salle de bain, il se dit qu'il serait dommage de laisser filer une telle occasion.

Quelques temps plus tard (la douche avait duré plus que prévu, pour on ne sait quelle raison), les deux adolescents étaient prêts à sortir. Draco était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, lorsque Harry le retint.

- Pour les autres, on va leur dire quoi ?

- On ne va rien leur dire, tout simplement.

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

- Comment ça, rien leur dire ? Pour toi, cette nuit, c'était juste...

- On ne va rien leur dire parce qu'ils n'ont rien à savoir. Si on veut être ensemble, c'est nous que ça regarde. Enfin, si tu veux qu'on essaye... Après tout, je comprendrai que tu refuses, tu préfères sans doute qu'on recommence comme avant, à s'insulter dès qu'on se croise et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Harry s'étant jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Décidément, l'impulsivité était un trait de caractère typique des gryffondors ! Pas que Draco s'en plaignait, d'un autre côté, cela pouvait parfois être agréable... Pendant que le blond tentait de reprendre ses esprits (ce baiser l'avait quelque peu pris par surprise), le brun en profita pour lui poser une question.

- Tu viens bien de me proposer qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Le blond prit la teinte délicate d'une tomate mûre, et maudit son manque de self control lorsqu'il était confronté à un certain gryffondor, brun, mal coiffé, et diablement sexy.

- Oui, enfin, je ne te promets pas que ça va marcher, et en fait, il y a toutes les chances du contraire, si on y réfléchit, mais j'ai envie d'essayer, et si tu es d'accord, on pourrait sortir ensemble... Mais je le répète...

Une fois de plus, il fut coupé par la bouche de son amant qui se collait sur la sienne.

- Tu parles trop !

Sur ces paroles, le couple quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, bien décidé à affronter Poudlard, ensemble, uni.

- Tu viens manger à ma table ?

- Quoi ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me mette à fréquenter des gryffondors ?

- Draco, je te signale que je SUIS un gryffondor !

- Que veux-tu, Potter, personne n'est parfait...

Oui, enfin, ils étaient ensemble, mais il leur restait encore quelques petits détails à régler... Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

FIN

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Soyez cHARRYtables, laissez moi des reviews ! (Désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri, je commence à être fatiguée... Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de m'envoyer un petit mot, merci d'avance !)_


End file.
